madnesscombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Madness Combat 6.5
Madness Combat 6.5 is the eleventh installment in the Madness Combat series and the fifth installment of the Tricky saga. Chronologically, the episode begins at the end of Madness Combat 5.5. It continues to show the path of Sanford and Deimos prior to Madness Combat 9. It was released on April 3rd, 2010. Plot The episode starts when Sanford gets shot in the stomach by an A.T.P. engineer with a Colt Revolver, ending the cliffhanger from the previous episode. Deimos very quickly disarms and kills the engineer, and picks up Sanford who's convulsing in agony. The two make their way to the next section of the tracks, with Deimos clearing out the way by killing the upcoming agents while Sanford limps along. The two leave the tracks (which abruptly ends) for a hallway to the side and Deimos continues clearing the way with a QBZ-95. While Deimos finishes off the remaining agents with a billy club, Sanford picks up a Mossberg 500. They arrive into a room with a ledge. Sanford finds a medical kit and bandages himself around his torso while Deimos kills three agents. Sanford reinvigorates himself with an adrenaline shot, jumps down the ledge and kills every agent that comes out of the door with his shotgun. The duo kills their way into the next room where an armory is located. Sanford enters the armory, snatches a Colt Revolver from the quartermaster and kills him. Aside from his signature revolver, Sanford also obtains his camo-pattern pants and a Bren gun with two extra magazines. He also gives Deimos a magazine for his PM-9, a utility belt, and an M203 grenade launcher. Meanwhile, the partially decapitated but still alive Jesus enters the room where Tricky disposed the upper-half of his head in Madness Combat 5.5, holding his halo. Jesus places the top of his head on the wound, orients it correctly, and places the halo on top to regenerate himself. Enraged by the madness of the situation, Jesus leaves the room nails a little note on the wall saying I quit, ''- J. The Auditor notices this message and also sees Tricky on a chatbuddy, who writes him: '"Sup? n_n"' '"I do what I want!"' Tricky then proceeds to spam the message: '"You can't stop me!"' The Auditor responds by granting the 1337 crew improved agility and strength, giving their black glasses a crimson tint. The screen the Auditor is using reads as follows, minus Tricky's messages and the 1337 agent stats: SYSMONITOR v1.03: SUBJ(cJESUS") INTEG: 30% ACT: RESIGN NOTE: - SUBJ(c"HANK") INTEG: 100% ACT: HUNTING NOTE: UNAUTH ACCESS SUBJ(c"CLOWN") INTEG: 71% ACT: CONDUCTOR NOTE: In possession of drive #s003. Altering reality, goals unknown. Very Motivated. Despite the upgrade, Sanford and Deimos continue progressing with ease. In one room, where an A.T.P. engineer and two agents are waiting, Deimos uses his M203 to fire a grenade at them, destroying all of them. They then enter a cafeteria, killing the oncoming agents. Afterwards, they descend one floor using an elevator. They perforate the opposing agents with their automatic weapons and Deimos destroys a troop transport and anyone who was carried in it with a shot from the M203. From here, they enter a clothes store called The Rift. Sanford threatens the clerk with the Bren gun, who surrenders. The duo proceeds to browse for clothes while the clerk reads a book in peace. Deimos first tries an 1337 agent suit, which Sanford rejects. Deimos proceeds to dig through the bargain bin and finds a pair of circular shades and tries them before handing them to Sanford. As Sanford tries on the circular shades, Deimos thinks they look great, and finds a mirror in the bargain bin for Sanford to look at himself. Sanford looks in the mirror and extends his lower lip, giving him his trademark confident lip. Deimos finds a shirt in the bargain bin, and insists having Sanford wear them. Meanwhile, a group of A.A.H.W. members meet outside the door. An A.T.P. engineer orders an agent to plant a bomb onto the door, ready to ambush the two protagonists. Back inside, Deimos puts a jacket with a shirt, earning Sanford's approval, while more A.A.H.W. members gather outside. Deimos tries a pair of 1337 crew shades (which Sanford disapproves) and then puts on a visor. Suddenly, an explosion breaks down the door, knocking out the clerk, and the A.A.H.W. members rush in. Sanford and Deimos kill every agent and engineer entering the clothing store. The two decide to leave, and Sanford leaves his shirt behind while Deimos picks up a Glock 20. They make their way on the rooftop via a ladder and kill all the agents guarding a helicopter. Deimos gives Sanford his M203 as he starts the helicopter. While the two escape, more agents rush to the rooftop, but Sanford easily kills them from the helicopter using the M203 and his Bren gun, discarding them when they run out of ammo. A last survivor shoots at the helicopter with a M14, to little effect. As the helicopter flies away, Sanford pulls out his Colt revolver. Then the animation ends. Weapons Image:Ak47 MC7.png|AK-47 Image:AR15 MC6.5.png|AR-15 Image:Bat MC8.png|Baseball bat Image:Baton MC4.png|Baton Image:Benelli MC9.png|Benelli M4 Image:Beretta MC8.png|Beretta 92 Image:BillyClub MC8.png|Billy club Image:Bowieknife MC4.png|Bowie knife Image:Bren MC6.5.png|Bren gun Image:Carbonknife MC8.png|Carbon knife Image:Colt MC9.png|Colt Revolver Image:Deagle MC6.5.png|Desert Eagle Image:FAL MC10.png|FAL Image:Sword MC6.png|Falchion Image:FAMAS MC7.png|FAMAS Image:Fireaxe MC4.png|Fire axe Image:Galil MC6.png|Galil Image:Glock20 MC6.5.png|Glock 20 Image:G36 MC7.png|G36 Image:Halo.png|Halo Image:Pipe MC6.png|Iron pipe Image:L337 MC7.png|L337 sword Image:M11 MC8.png|M-10 Image:M12 MC5.5.png|M12 Image:M14 MC6.5.png|M14 Image:1911A1 MC7.png|M1911 Image:M203 MC6.5.PNG|M203 Image:Megachette MC6.png|Megachette Image:MK23 MC6.png|MK-23 Image:MP5K MC8.png|MP5K Image:MP7 MC8.png|MP7 Image:Mossberg MC8.png|Mossberg 500 Image:PM9 MC9.png|PM-9 Image:PPK MC8.png|PPK Image:QBZ MC6.png|QBZ-95 Image:Remington870 MC7.png|Remington 870 Image:Spectre MC5.5.png|Spectre M4 Image:SR3 MC9.png|SR-3 Image:Tec9 MC8.png|Tec-9 Image:Time Bomb MC6.5.png|Time bomb Image:TMP MC6.5.png|TMP Image:TrenchKnife MC8.png|Trench knife Image:VigneronM2 MC5.5.png|Vigneron M2 Trivia *The episode most likely took place in the "Nevada Supermall" mentioned on posters in Madness Combat 5.5. Like the poster described, the building contained the advanced training recruitment center, along with The Rift (most likely a parody of The Gap). Additionally, the armory was named "NVSM Quartermaster," NVSM standing for "Nevada Supermall." *Even though this animation is called "Madness Combat 6.5," it is actually set before and during Madness Combat 6, rather than after. It is shown on the Auditor's computer that Tricky revived Hank in the opening moment of the sixth episode partway through this episode. *The shirt that Sanford tries on reads "I covered wars, you know". This is a reference to the video game Dead Rising. *This episode has a large number of survivors - three. *Tricky's username while taunting the Auditor is ''TriKurrDurr. ''This appears to be a pun on "tricorder", a fictional device in the ''Star Trek franchise. *The first agent on the mall's roof who is seen smoking while holding an MP5K has some resemblance to the first grunt in Madness Combat 2, who was smoking in the same stance with a Tec-9. *The agent who fires at Sanford and Deimos as they retreat is the only enemy in the series thus far to have fired a weapon at a protagonist and gotten away with it. Category:Animations Category:Madness Combat episodes